A vida amorosa de um adolescente COMPLETA
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] São todos adolescentes normais,vivendo vidas normais...Tem que superar brigas,traições, más amizades.....Que resumo péssimo,mas a fic tá legal!na minha opinião é claro...
1. Traição

**A vida amorosa de um adolescente**

**By Mafe Ly**

Capítulo 1-Traição

Ravena estava no primeiro colegial e Malchior no terceiro colegial.Do mesmo jeito eles namoravam.Parecia que se completavam.Os dois sombrios e "diferentes". Malchior era um pouco mais alto que Ravena e se encontravam no intervalo,iam no cinema,eram felizes.Pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.Ou melhor,o que Ravena pensava.

Um dia,sexta-feira,Ravena entrou na classe e ela logo começou a conversar com a sua melhor amiga:Estelar.

-Um bom dia glorioso,amiga!

-Oi,Estelar

-E ai...como estão as coisas com você e o Malchior?

-Estamos bem,é um amor correspondido.

Nesse momento um garoto entra na classe,era alto e tinha cabelo castanho com olhos da mesma cor.Carregava uma mala nas costas e muitas meninas olhavam para ele.Foi até a onde estavam Ravena e Estelar.

-Como vai minha doce Ravena hoje?-pergunta Malchior dando lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Eu vou bem.E você?

-Também vou bem.Oi Estelar,tudo bem?

-Oi.Tudo bem.

Robin estuda junto com Ravena e eles se dão muito bem.Robin tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e gosta muito dela,mas sabe que ela está namorando,então tenta evitar.Ele entra na sala e vê Malchior se despedindo delas.Depois que ele se vai,Robin chega perto delas.

-Oi,Estelar.Oi,Ravena.

-Oi,Robin-dizem as duas juntas.

A aula começa,eles se sentam.

O dia foi normal,no intervalo ela ficou junto com Malchior e Robin junto com a Estelar,Mutano e Ciborgue.Quando Ravena estava junto com seus 4 amigos eles eram inseparáveis.A aula começou,foram 2 longas horas de aula para Mutano e para Ciborgue. Ravena achava as aulas muito interessantes,Robin a mesma coisa.Estelar só tinha dificuldade em inglês,mas era pouca.Quando a aula acabou,só ficaram Ciborgue,Estelar,Mutano,Ravena e Robin na classe.

-Robin,você vai na minha casa hoje para jogar videogame?-pergunta Mutano alegre.

-Hoje não,outro dia eu vou.

-Ta bom.Vamos lá,Cyb.Aposto que consigo te vencer!-Mutano diz confiante

-A vai sonhando!

Mutano e Ciborgue saem,deixando os três na classe.

-Ravena,você não vem?

-Agora não,Estelar,tenho que terminar umas coisas aqui.Podem indo...Ah,e se puderem avisar ao Malchior que eu vou demorar um pouco...

-Pode deixar a gente avisa.

Robin e Estelar saem da sala e procuram Malchior,ele estava na porta do colégio esperando Ravena.Estelar o avista e diz a Robin para esperar Ravena sair,para irem os três embora juntos.

-Malchior,oi!

-Oi,Estelar.Você viu a Ravena?

-Ela pediu para avisar que vai demorar um pouco.

-Você sabe quanto tempo?

-Ah,ela já vem.Ela estava terminando de estudar.

-É que eu preciso fazer uma coisa...

-É importante?

-É,é muito importante.

-Então é melhor você fazer já que é tão importante-ela diz como um encorajamento.

Ela não precisou falar mais nada,chegou mais perto dela e a beijou.Robin viu a cena e quando viu Ravena descendo as escadas,foi a frente dela,tentando bloquear a visão dela,sobre aquela cena.

-Hã...Ravena...você entende física,não entende?

-Entendo,mas Robin,eu preciso falar com o Malchior

-Mas,eu tenho uma pergunta...É...É que é para a prova e...e...-Robin tentava inventar uma desculpa

-Depois você me pergunta,agora,eu preciso falar com o...-Ravena se desviou de Robin-...Malchior-sussurou chocada

-Ravena,você está bem?-perguntou um pouco preocupado(lógico que ela num tava bem!Que pergunta!)

Ravena não respondeu.Saiu correndo,lacrimejando, da escola,nem Malchior,nem Estelar perceberam,estavam muito envolvidos no beijo.

**Continua...**

---------------------------------fim do primeiro capítulo---------------------------------------------

**Comentário:**

**Oi!!**

**Bom...Esse é só o 1º capítulo,mas logo logo vai ter o 2º capítulo...**

**Bjus!!**


	2. Desculpas

Capítulo2-Desculpas

Estelar percebeu o que estava fazendo e empurrou Malchior.

-Malchior!Você viu o que acaba de fazer?

-Te beijar.-fala com a maior normalidade do mundo

-O que eu fiz!Trai minha melhor amiga!

-Vai me dizer que você não gostou de beijar o cara mais cobiçado do colégio...

-Eu...eu...

-A gente se fala um dia desses.- Malchior foi embora,bem na hora que Robin chegou.

-Estelar!O que você fez?

-Eu-eu não sei...

-É melhor irmos falar com a Ravena.

Eles foram correndo até a casa da Ravena.A mãe dela abriu a porta,deixou eles subirem.Eles foram até o quarto da Ravena. A porta estava fechada.Robin bateu na porta.

-Ravena?

Ninguém respondeu,mas eles sabiam que ela estava lá dentro,então entraram. Ravena estava deitada na cama dela,chorando com a cara no travesseiro.

-Ravena,me desculpa,por favor.-começou Estelar

Eles chegaram mais perto,ela se sentou na cama e logo eles fizeram a mesma coisa.Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e algumas lágrimas ainda caiam.

-O-o que você quer?-perguntou para Estelar,ainda lacrimejando

-Eu quero pedir desculpas .Eu-eu não queria beijar ele,eu juro!

-Então por que o fez?

-Ele me beijou,eu não consegui escapar e depois nós fomos nos envolvendo e...

-Vocês se amam!

-Não é verdade.

-Vocês se beijaram.Poderia ter falado para mim que gostava dele!

-Mas eu **não gosto dele**,**eu nunca gostei!** -responde Estelar gritando

-Vamos nos acalmar-diz Robin-Ravena,a Estelar só veio aqui para te pedir desculpas...ela quer ser sua amiga...

-Mas,eles se...

-Você não entendeu, eu vou te contar a história.

-Acho que ele não gostava mais de você,e para fazer você termina com ele, beijou a Estelar na sua frente.

-Me desculpe,Ravena.

-Tudo bem,Estelar.Eu te perdôo."Só não o perdôo".

-Obrigada,Ravena!-a abraça.Robin sorri.Depois de um tempo Estelar teve que ir embora,mas Robin continuou lá.Depois que Estelar foi embora Robin percebeu que corriam lágrimas nos olhos de Ravena.

-Você ainda está triste por causa disso?

-Não vou esquecer tão rápido.

-Tudo vai passar-dizendo isso Robin abraça Ravena-Tudo vai passar.

--------------------------fim do segundo capítulo----------------------------------------------------


	3. Tenho um novo namorado

Capítulo 3-Tenho um novo namorado

Nos últimos dias,Robin tinha sido muito legal com Ravena.Sempre ia na casa dela,fosse por ajudar ela a se concentrar,fosse só por ficar perto dela,a consolando.

Ravena também percebeu isso.Robin sempre ia na casa dela e sempre conseguia fazer ela se sentir melhor.Depois de um tempo,Ravena começou a se sentir atraída por ele,mas valeria a pena se apaixonar de novo?E se acontecesse a mesma coisa?E se Robin a...Traísse?

Ravena percebia sempre que Robin via ela como algo mais que uma amiga e ela agora também via ele como algo mais que um amigo.Um dia,Robin a pediu em namoro.Se ela não estivesse tão insegura,teria sido o melhor dia da sua vida.

-Eu entendo se você não quiser ficar comigo,mas eu gostaria de saber o porque.

-Não é isso Robin,eu quero muito ficar com você,mas tenho medo...tenho muito medo...

Ela começa a chorar silenciosamente e abaixa a cabeça.Robin segura a mão dela e ela olha para seu rosto.

-Não se preocupe.Eu nunca vou te trair.Eu prometo.Ravena,você é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci,eu não te trocaria por ninguém.

Ravena abraça ele.Queria acreditar nele,o modo como falou pareceu tão... sincero...tão verdadeiro...

-Obrigada,Robin.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo.Depois Robin coloca um anel no dedo dela,ela faz o mesmo.No anel que ela tinha na mão estava escrito o nome dele e no dele o nome dela.Oficializam o namoro com um beijo no começo tímido,mas que depois foi se aprofundando.

Segunda-feira,no colégio,Ravena,Robin e Estelar chegaram juntos.Malchior achou estranho pois Robin chega um pouco depois da Ravena que chega depois da Estelar.Robin e Ravena também andavam muito juntos.Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ele iria descobrir o que era.

Os professores do colegial são os mesmos.Malchior estava devendo um trabalho de matemática para o professor.Foi entregar,ele estava na sala do primeiro colegial.Ele pediu licença e entrou.Antes de ir embora deixou um recado para a professora.

-Ravena,o diretor quer ver você na sala dele,agora.

Todos ficaram assustados.Ravena,na sala do diretor?Ela nunca fazia nada de errado.Ela continuou sem mostrar expressão nenhuma.Não gostava da pessoa que tinha entrado na sala.Ou melhor,odiava a pessoa que tinha entrado.

Ela saiu da sala,ia para a sala do diretor,mas Malchior a segurou pelo pulso levando-a para a direção contrária.

-O que...

-Não era pra você falar com o diretor.Era uma desculpa para te tirar da sala para falar comigo,minha doce Ravena

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você!E pare de me chamar assim!

-Você me deve uma explicação.-ele olhou para a mão dela-De quem é esse anel?-ele muda repentinamente de assunto

-Meu.

-Quem o deu para você?

-Não te interessa.-respondeu ela rispidamente

Ele pegou a mão dela,segurou na frente do rosto dela e tirou o anel de seu dedo.Soltou a mão dela e viu o nome que estava gravado no anel.

-Por que o nome _dele_ está no seu anel?-perguntou ele bravo

-Eu não vejo problema em ter um anel com o nome do meu namorado.

-O QUE?!

-Eu tenho um novo namorado.Assim como você tem uma nova namorada.O país é livre para eu amar quem eu quiser,e odiar quem eu quiser(isso foi uma indireta).Agora se você não se importa eu gostaria de voltar para a minha aula de matemática,obrigada.

Ravena pegou o anel da mão dele e voltou para a classe deixando Malchior sozinho no corredor .

"Vai se arrepender disso,Ravena.Vai se arrepender muito.Você vai voltar para mim".

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------fim do terceiro capítulo----------------------------------------


	4. Ciúmes

**Aviso: qualquer coisa entre parênteses é algum cokmentário meu,ok?**

**Por ex.: (meu nome é mafê e essa fic é legal...)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo4-ciúmes

Era o intervalo,estavam Ravena,Robin,Estelar,Mutano e Ciborgue em um canto conversando.

-Então vocês estão juntos?-pergunta Mutano curioso

-Estamos juntos e felizes.

-Muito felizes.-completa Ravena-Espero que nós fiquemos juntos muito tempo.

-Eu também-lhe dá um selinho.

Eles continuaram conversando,até que viram uma figura se aproximando,era Malchior.Ninguém disse nada,e nem precisou:com o olhar que Ravena lhe lançou já se percebia que a presença dele era indesejada.

-Minha doce Ravena,eu posso falar com você?

-Não.-ela responde (curta e grossa...)

-Eu não demoro muito.

-Não estou a fim de perder meu tempo com besteira.

Mutano abafou um riso.Ele olha para Mutano e depois para Ravena.

-Por favor,é muito rápido.

Ela olhou para os amigos, se levantou e seguiu ele.Depois de andarem um pouco ele parou.

-O que você quer?

-Falar com você.Você está mesmo namorando ele?

-Estou.E estou muito feliz.

-Tenho certeza que você era mais feliz ao meu lado.Volta pra mim.

-Eu estou feliz com o Robin,nós nos amamos.Ele é LEAL.E para mim já é o suficiente.EU NÃO TE AMO MAIS!Não vou voltar nunca para você,nem que eu esteja LOUCA!

-Você não gosta tanto dele.

-Eu amo ele,para mim ele é perfeito.Até esqueço um pouco que você existe.

-Mas você não esquece,não é?Você não esquece que eu sou mais bonito,mais inteligente,mais...

-Ciumento?

-Eu?Claro que não.Eu não sou ciumento

-Então,se você me der licença,eu vou voltar para a companhia dos meus amigos e do **meu** namorado.

Ela vai embora.Era óbvio que ele estava com ciúmes,só não queria admitir.

-------------------------------------fim do quarto capítulo--------------------------------------------

Oi!!

Esse capítulo foi pequeno,mas só serviu pra mostra como Malchior estava se sentindo...

Próximo em breve!

Bjus!


	5. Reconquistando o amor

**Oi!**

**Desculpa ter demorado pra postar esse cap...é que meu pc ficou com vírus( [ ) dai eu não consegui postar...**

**Boa leitura!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5-Reconquistando o amor

Ravena estava toda arrumada.Hoje completava 6 meses de namoro com Robin.Eles tinham combinado de se encontrar no parque onde tinha uma fonte.Estava super feliz,nada poderia estragar seu dia.Ou melhor quase nada.

Saiu de casa,andou alguns metros e se encontrou com Malchior,o que era uma surpresa pois este morava um pouco longe de sua casa.Eles ficaram frente a frente só se olhando.Finalmente ele fala.

-Minha doce Ravena,o que você faz aqui?

-Eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta.

-Eu fiquei com saudades dai decidi ir à sua casa te ver.

-Vai perder seu tempo, eu tenho planos para hoje.

-A onde você vai?

-Vou me encontrar com o meu namorado.

-Pois acabou de encontrar.Vamos para a sua casa,conversar e...

-Você faz muitas brincadeiras idiotas,isso me irrita.

-Então posso te acompanhar até o lugar que você vai encontrar seu namorado?Depois eu vou embora.

Ravena aceitou, depois dele ficar insistindo muito.Eles foram conversando até o parque, mas ela não prestava muita atenção no que ele falava.Ravena avistou Robin, ele estava sentado em um banco esperando ela.

-Meu namorado já está aqui, pode ir embora.-disse ela enquanto andava em direção a Robin.Malchior foi atrás dela,quando estava chegando perto dele,Malchior se despede.

-Adeus,querida Ravena,nos vemos outro dia-ele lhe beija a bochecha e vai embora.

Robin a olha um pouco irritado.

-Eu posso explicar...O Malchior é um pouco ciumento e não aceitou a idéia de eu ter largado ele para ficar com você,por isso ele fica te provocando.Só quero que entenda, Robin,que tudo que ele faz comigo é para fazer você parar de gostar de mim.

-Tudo bem,Ravena,eu entendo.Nunca vou acreditar no que ele diz.Vamos?

-A onde nós vamos?Você não me disse.

-Surpresa.

Os dois saem do parque.Não muito longe dali,Malchior os observa.Fica observando eles o dia inteiro.Até que a noite chega e Ravena segue o caminho para casa, sozinha.Percebe alguém a seguindo,já imaginava quem era,então parou de andar.

-O que você quer agora?

-Te acompanhar até a sua casa.-diz Malchior saindo de trás dela

Ravena não diz nada,eles seguem para a casa dela,ficam conversando sobre o que Ravena fez hoje.Eles chegam na casa dela.

-Até amanhã,minha doce Ravena.Nos vemos no colégio-dá outro beijo na bochecha dela.Depois vai embora.

Ravena entra em seu quarto ,mas não consegue dormir,tenta imaginar por que Malchior quer ela de volta se ele ama a Estelar.Fica pensando tanto na frente de sua escrivaninha que acaba por dormir lá.

Malchior está em sua casa,relendo tudo o que anotou ao longo do dia.Fica pensando em um jeito de separar Ravena e fazer ela voltar para o lado dele.Teve um plano brilhante,mas só ia coloca-lo em prática depois de fazer pequenas coisas com Ravena na frente de Robin.

Estava cansado,então foi dormir.Mal podia esperar pelos dias que iriam se seguir.Os dias de reconquistar Ravena.

**Continua...**

---------------------------------fim do quinto capítulo------------------------------------------------


	6. Uma nova aluna: Terra

Capítulo6-Uma aluna nova:Terra

Ravena saiu de casa,foi até a casa de Robin e o esperou.Depois foram para a casa de Estelar,seguindo para a casa de Mutano

-Me desculpem...o Mutano está dormindo.-disse a mãe dele

Eles foram para casa de Ciborgue,que também está estava dormindo.Foram então para o colégio.Chegaram lá e não viram Malchior.

"Ainda bem que ele não está aqui"-pensou Ravena aliviada(também a hora que eles chegaram no colégio,aquele dia...não era para ter ninguém mesmo)

No intervalo ela ficou com Robin.O dia estava perfeito,até ele chegar.

-Minha doce Ravena,tudo bem?-diz ele colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Não.

-Por que?

-Primeiro porque você chegou e depois,você está encostando em mim-Robin não pode deixar de dar uma risada discreta-Dá para você me deixar em paz?

-Se é isso que você quer,eu já estou indo.-ele vai embora

-Gostei...essa foi muito boa Ravena-ele a beijou na bochecha

Do outro lado do pátio,Malchior conversava com uma garota loira de olhos azuis.Ela tinha a idade da Ravena.

-Voce pode fazer um favor para mim?

-Claro,tudo pelo meu priminho,mas o que você quer que eu faça?

-Voce vai entrar na classe da minha ex-namorada,e paquerar o namorado dela.

-Por que você quer que eu faça isso?-perguntou confusa

-Porque assim,você ganha um namorado,e eu tenho minha namorada de volta.Você me ajuda?

-Hum...tudo bem.Quando eu vou entrar na sala dele?

-Depois do intervalo.E...aqui está uma foto dele.Ele se chama Robin

-"Hmm...que lindo!".Ta bom,eu faço isso.

Eles voltaram para a sala e logo o diretor entrou seguido por uma garota.

-Alunos,quero que conheçam a nova aula:Terra.

-É um prazer te conhecer Terra.-disse o professor-Sente-se ao lado do Robin-apontou para ele.

Ela foi e se sentou ao lado do Robin.Mutano sentava ao lado de Terra.Ele ficou apaixonado por ela.Ficou "abobalhado"o resto do dia.

Depois da aula,Ravena ia sair do colégio,mas Robin a chamou.

-Ravena!Espere.

Ela esperou ele chegar perto dela.

-Não vai esperar a Terra?

Ela tinha ouvido direito?Ele queria esperar a Terra?Ravena não era ciumenta,mas ficou desconfiada.

-Por que eu deveria?

-Ah...ela é uma aula nova...e eu pensei que...seria legal...se...

-Se você quiser pode espera-la.Eu não vou.Não gostei dela.

-Ah,Ravena qual é?Nós vamos na pizzaria,todos nós-disse Mutano

-Vai ser divertido,amiga,por favor.-implorou Estelar

Estelar e Mutano estavam quase implorando de joelhos.

-Ah...ta bom,eu vou.

Terra apareceu e eles foram a uma pizzaria.Ravena e Estelar foram ao banheiro.Mutano e Ciborgue foram pedir a pizza enquanto isso Terra e Robin foram sentar-se numa mesa.

-Então,Robin,você tem namorada?

-Eu?Eu tenho.

-Eu deveria saber,um garoto bonito como você já deveria ter namorada.Quem é a sortuda?

-É... é a Ravena.

Todos voltaram e se sentaram.A mesa era retangular.Ravena não se sentou na frente de Robin,mas sim na frente de Terra.Ela desconfiava daquela garota.Não quis comer a pizza,ficou o tempo todo olhando Terra,pensando o porque de ela ter aparecido no colégio no meio do ano.Mas,não era a única;Mutano também não parava de olhar para ela.

Acabada a refeição cada um foi para a sua casa,Robin e Ravena foram juntos para casa,já que a casa dele era no caminho para a casa dela.Ela não falou uma palavra.Então Robin decidiu quebrar o silencio.

-Ravena,o que aconteceu?Você não falou nada desde que saímos do colégio.

-Eu já disse,Robin.Eu não gostei dela.Você viu o jeito que ela **te **olhou?E também ela só ficou do **seu** lado e só conversou com **você **e...

Robin a segurou pela cintura,trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

-Calma,Ravena.Ela só é minha amiga.Ela é uma aluna nova,eu só estou ajudando ela a se enturmar.Eu te amo,Ravena,não amo ela.Eu disse que não ia te trair e eu não vou.

Ravena ainda estava trsite.

Ravena,eu não sou como o Malchior,eu sou leal a você.Somente a você.

Ravena o abraçou,ia acreditar no que ele dizia,como sempre acreditou desde que começaram a namorar.Eles ficaram lá um tempo,até que Ravena teve que ir embora.Ela voltou para casa e foi para o seu quarto.

Na casa de Terra,ela tinha uma visita.

-Então,como foi?-pergunta Malchior curioso

-Foi tudo bem.Parece que eu consegui despertar ciúmes nela.Logo,logo eles vão terminar e ela será só sua."E ele só meu"

---------------------------------fim do sexto capítulo-------------------------------------------------

Oi!!

Sabe,eu nunca gostei da Terra...Quem gosta da Terra,eu já vou avisando...ela não vai se dar bem nessa fic...eu vou faze qualquer coisa pra ela se dá mal!!HAHAHA!Como eu sou malvada

Bjus!


	7. Reunião

**Oi!**

**Gente eu re-editei esse capítulo...eu já tinha postado,só que eu percebi um monte de erro,então agora eu to postando de novo,okay?**

**Boa Leitura!**

------------------------------------------------

Capítulo7-Reunião

Era sábado,Ravena pediu para Robin ir na casa dela,tinham que ter uma conversa muito séria.Era muito cedo,sabia que Robin estava acordado a essa hora,por isso ligou para ele.Ele chegou e eles foram conversar em uma sala que era ligada ao quarto de Ravena por um porta.

-Tem alguma coisa estranha.

-De novo isso?Ravena,acho que você está com ciúmes.-disse ele brincando

-Isso não é uma brincadeira.Eu já vi ela em algum lugar,mas onde?

-Será que você não viu uma pessoa parecida?

-Não,era ela,mas a onde foi?

Ela ficou pensando um tempo e Robin também procurava na sua memória.De repente se lembra.

-Já sei!No aniversário dele...Ela estava lá!Eu sabia que eu a conhecia.Terra é a prima de Malchior.

-Eles são primos?

-Robin,por isso ela não parava de olhar para você!Ela está fazendo parte do plano do Malchior.

-Plano?-Robin não entendia nada

-Presta atenção:Malchior me quer como namorada de novo e não aceitou meu namoro com você...e agora quer se vingar.

-Certo,isso eu já sei,mas o que a Terra tem a ver?

-Ele deve ter chamado ela,para tentar te afastar de mim.Ela está fingindo que gosta de você para eu pensar que você está me traindo.

-E como ele sabe que você odeia deslealdade, ele pensou que se você me visse com a Terra,você terminaria comigo!

-E por enquanto está dando certo. Então o que vamos fazer?

-Como assim?Ah...Você admitiu que está com ciúmes.- disse ele em tom vitorioso e com um sorriso no rosto.

-É...eu estava,mas era pouco.Robin,não podemos cair no plano deles.Mmm...Você pode falar que só quer a Terra como amiga e...

-Mas eu só quero ela como amiga!

-Mas não parece!E pede para ela se afastar de você!

-Mas você não acha que ela vai se sentir ofendida ou maguada?-ele pergunta um pouco preocupado

-Não precisa se importar com os sentimentos **dela**!

-Preciso sim!Ela pode ser má,mas eu me importo com os sentimentos dela!

-Para!-ela grita-Nós não podemos brigar.

-Me desculpe.Eu vou fazer isso segunda-feira.E eles nos deixarão sozinhos,finalmente.

-Isso mesmo.

Eles levaram a manhã e metade da tarde descobrindo o plano de Malchior.Então decidiram descansar e ir ao parque.

---------------------------------------fim do sétimo capítulo------------------------------------------

Oi!

Outro capítulo pequeno...Será que eu não sei fazer capítulos maiores????

É isso...

Bjus!


	8. Descobrindo a verdade

Capítulo8-Descobrindo a verdade

Chamaram os amigos,dizendo para eles se encontrarem na entrada 4 do parque em 30 minutos.Passaram-se 30 minutos e estavam todos lá.Eles entraram e se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore.

-Por que não podemos confiar nela?-pergunta Ciborgue

-Porque ela está junto com o Malchior em um plano para separar nós dois.-responde Robin sério com os braços cruzados.

Nenhum deles gostavam do Malchior e depois que Ravena e Robin contaram o que descobriram,agora todos odiavam Terra também,menos Mutano que revidou.

-**Como vocês podem dizer uma coisa dessas da Terra**?!Ela nem entrou direito no colégio e vocês já estão todos contra ela!

-Mas você está vendo o que ela está fazendo.Está junto com Malchior contra a Ravena e o Robin.-retruca Ciborgue

-É,ela está tentando separar meus amigos,isso não é certo-diz Estelar

-E se vocês estiverem enganados sobre ela?

-Mutano veja as evidencias!Ela está contra a gente.Nem deve gostar da gente.-continua Ciborgue,tentando colocar o que é certo na cabeça do amigo

-Só andava com a gente por causa do Robin.

-Você não pode falar nada,Ravena!Nem a conhece direito,como sabe que ela está fazendo isso?Você desconfia de cada pessoa que entra no colégio.Sabe o que eu acho Ravena?Acho que você tem medo de perder seus amigos para pessoas mais legais que você!

Ele já estava em pé e todo vermelho de tanto gritar.Ele vira as costas e vai embora.Ravena fica olhando fixamente o lugar que Mutano estava ainda pouco,chocada.

-Ravena,ele só deveria estar brincando.-fala Coborgue olhando para Ravena

-Vocês estão com a gente?-pergunta Robin sério

-Eu estou.-respondeu Ciborgue

-Eu também,tudo para ajudar meus amigos-responde Estelar super alegre

-Só tem mais uma coisa que vocês precisam saber:Terra é prima do Malchior

Continuaram conversando,só que o que não sabiam era que estavam sendo observados.

-Eles já sabem do nosso plano-sussurou Terra-o que vamos fazer?

-Eu tenho outro plano.É só você fazer a Ravena chegar mais cedo no colégio segunda-feira.Depois,deixa comigo.

Mutano estava meio triste por ter brigado com Ravena,só que ele amava Terra,acreditava nela.Mas não podia negar as evidências.Decidiu ir até a casa de Terra,descobrir a verdade.

Ia bater na porta,mas ouviu vozes,então,foi até a janela e olhou.Malchior e Terra estavam conversando.

-Eu vou escrever uma carta para Ravena,copiando a letra dele,falando para se encontrarem no colégio...

-As 6:30 a.m.-completa Malchior

-Dai ela vai para o colégio,encontrar com o Robin,mas vai achar você.

-Isso não pode dar errado.Só tenho uma pergunta:como você vai copiar a letra do Robin?

-Ele me emprestou o caderno de história dele,para eu "copiar" a matéria.

-É um trouxa mesmo...

Eles ficaram conversando,mas Mutano se afastou da janela e ficou parado um tempo na frente da casa.Não podia acreditar que Terra estava fazendo mesmo isso.Isso não ficaria assim.Esperou Malchior sair da casa dela e quando ela fechou a porta ele tocou a campainha.

Ela voltou para a porta e abriu.

-Mu-mutano?O-o que você faz aqui?

-Você confia em mim?

-Claro.Nós somos amigos,não é?Ah,pode entrar.

Ele entrou e foram para a sala.Se sentaram no sofá.

-O que está acontecendo?Você e o Malchior.O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

-É...É que-Terra tentava inventar uma mentira-é que ele sabe que eu sou amiga da Ravena,dai ele veio aqui me pedir um favor.

-Um favor?E eu posso saber qual é?

-Claro.Por que não poderia,não é?Ele me pediu para...para...para avisar a Ravena que ele não iria no colégio amanhã e que ela podia ficar tranqüila.Ele me deu até uma carta que ele escreveu avisando para ela.Eu ia entregar agora.

-Quer que eu entregue?

-Não precisa,deixa que eu entrego.

-Então eu vou junto.

Eles foram até a casa da Ravena e deixaram a carta em baixo da porta.Depois Terra foi embora para a casa dela,triste por ter mentido para Mutano.Mutano foi para a casa dele,triste por Terra não ter lhe contado a verdade e por ter duvidado da Ravena e dos amigos.

**Continua...**

-----------------------------------fim do oitavo capítulo----------------------------------------------


	9. Aquele Beijo

Capítulo 9-Aquele beijo

Ravena saia da sala em direção ao quarto,mas vê um papel em baixo da porta.Vai até lá,pega o papel e começa a ler.

"_Ravena,_

_Amanhã chegarei mais cedo no colégio,se você puder chegar mais cedo também,mais ou menos 6:30,para podermos ficar sozinhos um pouco._

_Te amo muito._

_Robin"_

Terminou de ler o bilhete.Por que Robin chegaria mais cedo no colégio?E por que mandou uma carta ao invés de ligar?Isso estava muito estranho.Mas,não pensou a camisola azul e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte acordou mais cedo,se vestiu,releu o bilhete e o colocou na mala e depois foi ao colégio.

Terra já tinha acordado e agora ia para a casa de Robin,para ele ir ao colégio mais cedo para ver o plano de Malchior.Bateu na porta.Ele foi abrir,ainda estava de pijama.

-Terra?!O que você faz aqui a essa hora?

-Bom-dia.Tudo bem?Eu te acordei?

-Não eu já estava acordado,ia me trocar mas você tocou a campainha.

-Ah,ótimo! Então se troca,pra gente ir pro colégio.

-Pra que você quer ir ao colégio a essa hora?Você sempre chega mais tarde.

-É que eu to com uma dúvida de matemática,daí eu queria que você me ajudasse.

Ele sobe e se troca em menos de 5 minutos eles já estão a caminho do colégio.Robin não estava acreditando no que Terra dizia e ela sabia disso.

Ravena entrou no colégio,mas não viu Robin,estava abrindo a porta para entrar na escola(ela estava no pátio na frente do colégio).Mas quando ouviu uma voz parou de andar.

-Minha doce Ravena,bom-dia!O que faz tão cedo no colégio?

Ela se virou e olhou o bilhete,depois olhou para Malchior.

-Você falsificou o bilhete.Você o escreveu fingindo que era o Robin!O que você quer?Ainda não aceitou que eu sou do Robin e você é da Estelar?-ela diz irritada

-Eu não falsifiquei o bilhete,foi a Terra...E quanto a Estelar...eu não gosto dela.-ele fala tranqüilamente

-Você beijou a Estrelar!Na minha frente!E ainda diz que não gosta dela?!

-Ah,minha doce Ravena-ele diz se aproximando dela-Eu já beijei tantas garotas quando namorava com você...A única diferença da Estelar foi que você viu.

-Então você não gostava de mim...Você só passa de um adolescente **pervertido!**

-Eu gostava de você.Sempre gostei,por isso que fiquei irritado quando você começou a namorar o Robin.

-Bom,deveria ter pensado antes de beijar a Estelar na minha frente.Ela me contou a história toda.

-Mas esse beijo não importa agora.O que importa é que eu te acho linda,que eu te amo e que nascemos para ficar juntos.

Ele se aproxima mais de Ravena.Iria continuar elogiando Ravena até Terra chegar junto com Robin.

-Sabe o que eu acho de você?-ela disse suave-Eu acho que você é um **cafajeste, canalha, mulherengo, desleal, namoradeiro, eu te odeio! Desaparece da minha vida!**

Robin e Terra já estavam na frente do colégio quando avistaram duas pessoas no meio do pátio.

Ravena estava andando em direção a porta da escola,mas Malchior vai atrás dela e a puxa pelo braço e ela se vira.

-Eu te amo muito,Ravena!

Ele a abraça e a beija.Robin fica boquiaberto e Terra finge estar espantada.

-Eu sabia que eles ainda se amavam.-diz Terra-Tudo bem Robin,você vai achar outra pessoa que te ame.

Ravena pisa no pé de Malchior,ele sai de perto dela.

-Ai!Por que você fez isso?!

Já eram 7:00 am e muitas pessoas já estavam no portão do colégio.Uma parte do primeiro,segundo,terceiro colegial.Alunos da sexta e sétima série também haviam chegado.Eles estavam se aproximando do meio do pátio para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu disse que não te amava,você não me ouviu.Eu disse para você desaparecer da minha vida,você cismou em continuar nela.Eu disse que você era ciumento,você negou.Eu disse que não queria mais nada com você,você continuou a me contrariar.O que eu fiz não é nada comparado com o que eu queria fazer você sofrer.Pode ficar esperando,os próximos dias da sua vida vão ser um inferno.

-Ooooooooooh!!!!!!-os alunos exclamavam a coragem de Ravena

Ela se aproximou de Terra que estava fora do círculo de alunos,mas não longe dele.

-E você,é melhor mudar de colégio porque mentirosa do jeito que é,falsa,traidora não conseguira nenhum amigo.E pare de tentar **roubar o meu namorado**.

-Ooooooooh!-os alunos estavam surpresos pelas palavras da Ravena

-Pare de dar em cima dele,pare de conversar com ele,pare de olhar para ele,pare de provocar ciúmes nele e em mim,pare de tentar nos separar!

-Oooooooooh!Nossa ela fazia isso?

-E eu achava ela legal-alguns alunos sussurram

Ravena já tinha se virado para entrar no colégio,não queria mais chamar a atenção nem atrapalhar a vida dos outros.Passou na frente do Malchior,mas não o olhou só que ela não esperava que ele a segurasse pelo braço,apertando-o.

-Como você tem a coragem de dizer isso de mim?!Como você tem a coragem de nos insultar?!Como você tem a coragem de falar que vai atormentar minha vida?!Você não consegue fazer isso,é muito fraca!

Ele ia bater nela(na verdade no rosto),mas dois garotos chegam.Um era amigo do Malchior e segura o pulso dele e o outro garoto,Robin,solta Ravena das "garras" dele.Outro amigo dele chega e segura o outro braço dele.Ouvindo o barulho o diretor corre para fora da escola,para ver o que está acontecendo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-pergunta o diretor.

-Sr. Diretor!Não está acontecendo nada-os garotos soltam Malchior e ele fala

-Como não está acontecendo nada?!Diretor o Malchior estava tentando bater na Ravena!-diz Ciborgue

-O que?Ravena,Malchior me acompanhem até a minha sala,por favor.-diz o diretor.

-----------------------------------------fim do nono capítulo-----------------------------------------

Oi!!

Finalmente um capítulo maior!!!Esse é o penúltimo capítulo...

Bjus!


	10. O fim

Capítulo 10-Tudo resolvido

Ravena e Malchior foram à sala do diretor.Depois de perder as duas primeiras aulas,eles voltam para a sala.Era a aula de espanhol no primeiro colegial.Ravena entrou na sala,a aula não demorou a acabar e logo foi o intervalo.

-Então,Ravena,o que aconteceu ?-pergunta Ciborgue

-Eu contei para o diretor toda a história desde o começo e o Malchior vai ser suspenso por 2 semanas por tentar bater em mim.

-Ahn,Ravena...Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter duvidado de você e ter acreditado na Terra...eu estava muito errado.E me desculpe por ter falado aquilo de você,não era verdade.

-Tudo bem, Mutano.Agora que o Malchior não ira mais nos atrapalhar, eu só quero viver com meus amigos e meu namorado.

Robin e Ravena se beijam.

Final da história?

Ravena é a mais popular do colégio, mas não gosta de receber tanta atenção.Fez amigos desde a 5a série até o 3o colegial.Os amigos de Malchior agora são amigos do Robin,Ciborgue e Mutano.Malchior e Terra saem do colégio, ninguém mais teve notícia.Agora tudo está normal e todos estão felizes.Só que parece que ainda existem algumas brigas.

-Você e suas idéias brilhantes, heim primo?-reclama Terra

-Terra não reclama, vai

-Vamos logo com isso, crianças!Você ainda tem que varrer a cozinha, preparar o jantar, tirar o pó do sofá...-diz a mãe de Malchior

-

-

-

-

-

**Fim**

**Comentário:**

**Bom gente...foi isso...num sei se vocês gostaram ou não,se quiserem deixar uma review...se não,num precisa...**

**Bom..eu queria agradecer às reviews e a quem leu...**

**Ah,sim! Sobre quem disse "Sim" à continuação da minha fic "Quem me amaria": desculpa a demora..é q a fic ta no outro pc e ele fico cheio de vírus.. ( Mas assim q ele chega aqui em casa..eu juro q vo posta!**

**Bjus!**


End file.
